This Kiss
by Chardania
Summary: An empty shell. A lost of humanity. Serena has changed. But will she be able to regain it back with the help of both Heero and Draco? HP/GW/SM.
1. Prologue: Hard Way

This Kiss

By: Chardania

Rated: PG  
  


Prologue: Hard Way  
  


- x -

I don't want another heartbreak 

I don't need another turn to cry, 

No I don't wanna learn the hard way 

- x -  
  


She was never one for drama. No, not anymore that is. You could say that she's lost all human emotion or you can say that she's just an empty shell. But whatever you call her, she was no longer the same. No more smiles. No more laughter. They were gone, she was gone. She had changed for better or worse. Her body hidden behind the shadows, she watched a group of flimsy first years make their way towards the front of the room. Rolling her eyes in disgust, she crossed her arms waiting for her turn. "If I get my hands on that damned Heero, I'll strangle him."  
  


Finally the middle aged, slightly stouty woman in the front announced her name. "Serena Thompson rising sixth year."  
  


Pushing herself from the dark corner she approached the stool. With soft whispers trailing behind her.  
  


"Who is she?"  
  


"Her eyes. So very cold."  
  


"I didn't know they could accept seventh years..."  
  


"Ten bucks she goes to Slytherin. I mean those eyes..."  
  


"So cold. So dark."  
  


All worthless bets and gossips until she heard that voice...  
  


"Usagi..." The voice was clearly not meant to be spoken out loud.  
  


Who in the world would know her here, of all places? Then it hit her, Draco Malfoy. Her eyes widened in surprise as she caught sight of the natural bleach blonde head. Dear lord. Heero you bloody prat, cross out strangle... Let's talk about torture. With her eyes sliding back to their emotionless phase, she took her seat. The filthy, ancient looking hat was plunked rather roughly on her head.  
  


"Ah. Filthy eh?" The hat mumbled, trying to dig its way through her mind.  
  


Before it even got through to her so called "inner" self, Serena already felt exposed."You dig any further and I'll burn you." Serena announced.   
  


The hat coughed. "Ah. Yes. Yes. As you wish. Well we definitely have courage, intelligence, bravery, great power... And betrayal." The last word was barely spoken.  
  


"Any day now." Serena retorted, clearly getting annoyed. And obviously missing the last word that was so softly spoken.  
  


"Yes. Yes. Of course. You my dearest will go to..."  
  


A/N: So what did you guys think? Should I continue? Please comment.  
  


Or if you want you may e-mail me: chardania@aol.com  
  


Credits: Fanfiction title and lyrics were taken from Faith Hill's song This Kiss. Characters are also not owned by me. But the plot line is. :)


	2. Chapter One: Centrifugal Motion

This Kiss

By: Chardania

Rated: PG

Chapter One: Centrifugal Motion

  
  


- x -

It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss

- x -

  
  
  
  


"Usagi." The name rolled on his tongue, like an exotic spice. It was her. The angel that made him feel. The heavenly sent guardian that made him love. The woman who made him what he is today. But there was something that didn't go quiet well with her. Something was different.

  
  


As she took her seat on the familiar wood stool, he knew what was wrong. No not wrong, changed. She had changed. No longer was she full of that sunny warmth that seem to glow about, but she was cold and stoic. He had changed her.

  
  


Bloody hell, Heero. What the hell have you done to her? He cursed silently. But all his thoughts were washed away as the Hat made its announcement.

  
  


"SLYTHERIN." It had shouted.

  
  
  
  


Tossing the dust collecting Hat towards the stout woman, she made her way towards the applauding table. Her eyes scanned the room trying to find her charge . But some how, some reason, her eyes always seemed to land on the same person. Him, Draco Malfoy. 

  
  


Get a hold of yourself. She thought furiously. He means nothing. Nothing. You're better than this. But no matter how hard she tried to convince herself; there was that lingering feeling that drifted in the back of her mind. A feeling that she should not have remembered.

  
  


Greeting her fellow house-mates with a stiff nod, she took her seat among them. Ignoring the curious gazes pointed her way, she focused on her task at hand. Locating Harry Potter, her charge.

  
  


To Be Continued...

  
  
  
  
  
  


[DEFINITION] Charge: A person or object that a bodyguard or protector would protect

  
  


A/N: How was it? Like? No? Should I stop? Anything you guys think I should change? Oh and for Heero lovers, he'll be making his appearance soon.

  
  


Attention: Pairings. I have been wondering about who I should pair Serena with. And right now I'm not particularly sure. So what I'm doing is I'm starting a voting. Just to see what the public likes.

  
  


1. Serena/Draco 

2. Serena/Heero

  
  


Or, if you have any other pairings you'd like to bring to my attention.. Tell me. Like if any one of you have a soft spot for Ron/Hermione... Tell me. :)

  
  
  
  


And to my reviewers

  
  


HataPlaya: I'm glad you liked the story. Perhaps you'll like this chapter just as much.

Ame: I hope this story will live up to your expectations. I'm very happy that you thought this story has great potential.. Hopefully it will turn out as good as I plan it too. ^^

Sailor Millenia: Hope you liked the twist dealing with our special Harry Potter.

AdorableAngel: I'll write more as long as you comment more. ;)

Gackt Camui: w00t. Original was what I was aiming for. And I'm glad you liked the twist with Heero.

Ladytigera21: Another cliffhanger for you. hehe.

Kimeno-pebols: I'm glad you liked it so much. And I have to agree, these two are my favorite couples too. Now, who should I pair her with?

dragonwing3: Thanks for the idea. ;) I agree, it would have been more original. Perhaps in my next fanfic?

Silver Goddess1: How'd you like this chapter? Still want me to continue? lol

maarja: hehe. Yep. I had to. :D


End file.
